The Mist
by Demigodhero1502
Summary: There were supposedly three of them journeying to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth, Thalia and Luke. But…then there's me…. the Fourth one. The one no one remembers… and it's all because of the mist. (Set after TLO but before HoO) rated T because i dunno what's gonna happen, but just in case First Fanfic, so please take it easy on me
1. Chapter 1

The mist- a percy Jackson and the olympians fan fiction

There were supposedly three of them journeying to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth, Thalia and Luke. But…then there's me…. the Fourth one. The one no one remembers… and it's all because of the mist. (Set after TLO but before HoO)

**First Fanfic, so please take it easy on me :)**

The Mist works in strange and mysterious ways… if you know how to control it, you're fine, but if you don't, it can wreak havoc in your life…

Prologue

9 YEARS AGO (third person)

Annabeth, Luke and Thalia were walking in the streets of Manhattan and, with their backpacks slung casually over their shoulders, they could've almost passed for normal, but, alas, as it is with all half bloods, they could never be normal.

They had just left one of their safe houses on the banks of a river, a river they hadn't even bothered to learn the name of. They were walking past an alleyway when, seeming out of no-where, a gang a street boys popped out from the side of a dumpster. Annabeth was tired, after having woken up early in the morning, Thalia was feeling nervous, for some reason, 'they're just mortal, for Hades sake' she thought, but the feeling still stayed. And Luke was weary, for leading a group of powerful demigods, who are younger than oneself, is very exhausting. They were all at fault, though, for not noticing that the street boys were something else, something not mortal.

As the street boys circled the demigods, Thalia thought she saw the air glimmer around them, that was all she needed to tell her that they were not normal. She glanced at Luke, who immediately understood. They waited three seconds.

"Now!" shouted Luke, who brandished his sword and started fighting the nearest…thing. Thalia clicked her bracelet, and a massive shield appeared. The face of the shield was made to look like Medusa, and so gruesomely lifelike it was, that half of the monsters cowered away in terror. By the time they had realized that Medusa wasn't really there, it was too late. Thalia slashed her sword out, and the closest 3 monsters turned into dust. And little 7-year-old Annabeth, as small as she was, had devised a plan. She slowly pulled out her dagger; the one Luke gave her, and hid it behind her back. She then proceeded to 'pretend cry', which ultimately made the monsters think she was weak and defenseless. The monsters crept closer and closer to her; until they were so close they could probably have touched her ratty golden hair, if they had wished to. When creeping close to Annabeth produced no result, they went in for the kill. Just as their claws were about to scratch her throat, she pulled her dagger out from behind her back and swiped at them, grazing four of the monsters, which still fatally injured them, just not enough for them to disintegrate immediately; instead the monsters walked around, leaving dust where ever they walked, until they finally disappeared.

To any mortal who might have happened to gaze upon this scene, all they would've seen is twelve very dusty people blundering around in a dark, smelly alleyway.

Just when the three demigods thought they had escaped those vile beings, thousands of them started appearing around them in drones, blocking off any exit back into the busy streets of quaint normalcy.

Looking around desperately, and seeing no options, the half-Bloods started slowly backing into the depths of the alley, until their backs hit the end, a brick wall. They heard a low voice say " Come Demigods, in here, you will be safe". Annabeth looked around, found an open door, and ran in, followed closely by Thalia and Luke.

What all three demigods should've known, is that, when someone knows you're half god and mortal, and calls you into a dark, mysterious room, in your moment of need, when you have no other options, is that they cannot possibly be mortal, and then you are left with either Half-Blood, or monster. Knowing those three demigods luck, guess which of the latter it was? Because it sure as hell wasn't even part human. And when you are dealing with demigods and monsters, one of them has to die. Right?

**A/N: hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on my lack of writing skills. i _am_ open to constructive criticism. ( i would've posted this ages ago , but i was too scared to, plus i only discovered fan fiction about a months ago) so... read and review... please? you don't have to review but i would like to know your thoughts. sorry but next chappie will be an extended prologue ( i know... weird , but whatever, weird is good, weird s different, right?)**


	2. chapter 1- no looking back

**Ok, so I am so happy! 2 more weeks of school! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had camp and now we have all this graduation stuff to do.**

**So um, yeah, decided not to do a part 2 for my prologue, otherwise it gives away my whole plot. I have this in my OC characters point of view. Also I tried to make this longer, as someone said my prologue was too short. Ok as I said this is my first Fanfic, so please take it easy on me. J**

**So totally forgot to do a disclaimer. Here it is: (and I am only saying this once)**

**As much as I wish I did, I do not own 77 Giant Schnauzers, nor do I own the PJO series. I doubt that anyone knows what a Giant Schnauzer is, but I can tell you that they are a very dangerous breed of dog with evil intensions, like killing phones and books, they also pollute severely with their methane. Approach with caution.**

**_AMY POV_**

Have you ever had that feeling, like spiders are crawling up your back? Yeah, well I was getting that feeling now. And I can assuredly tell you this was not a good thing. The last time I got this feeling... let's just say it involved a crazy guy trying to stab me with a knife. I decide to ignore it, and continue with what I was doing. I know, not the smartest move, but since when have I ever been known for making sensible decisions? (_That_ was a rhetorical question)

I start taking clothes out of my wardrobe and shoving them into my duffle bag, which isn't saying much, considering my bag was still half empty. Today is the day (or night) that I am finally escaping from the hellhole they call the 'Sunny Mills Orphanage', which doesn't even make any sense considering I live in _Manhattan_. But if you haven't figured it out yet, I am an orphan. Yes, I am one of the many typical stories…. Abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage as a baby, with nothing, no Birth certificate, nothing that my parents left me…well they did leave me a golden dice, but I don't see what that has to do with anything really, so in my books all it is is a lucky dice, not a token from my parents.

In fact, the only thing that differs me from other 'orphan' stories is that I have been through nine orphanages in my lifetime, (which I am pretty sure is a record), the only person that could possibly come close to beating me is one of my only friends, Leo Valdez, who has been through 5 orphanages.

I pick up my duffle bag, and take one last look at the pitiful excuse for a bedroom that used to be mine. The wallpaper, which is grey, is peeling, the window is greasy and cracked in several places, but it does have a lovely view of an _alleyway_, and the ceiling is sagging in the middle. I open the creaky door as silently as I can, considering it's roughly one in the morning, and sneak out of my room and towards the stairs. Jeez, it's dark out here! I slowly start walking down the stairs and trip on something. I tumble down the stairs and come to a halt. The reason I came to a halt? I bumped into someone, probably the 'Matron' (the demon lady who takes care of us). I slowly get up and look at my shoes, my mind working to find some excuse, any excuse.

"Sorry Miss, it's just that I… was hungry, yeah, and I didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep" I say nervously, knowing if she doesn't buy my story I'm in for it

She draws herself up and says rather haughtily "What beauty sleep? Does it look like_ I_ need beauty sleep?"

"No, you need something a lot stronger than just sleep to cure your ugliness," I mutter under my breath, then reply more clearly " Of course not Miss it's just- "

Then something strikes me odd, no way would the Matron act like this.

I squint at the figure in the dark. "Leo?"

"The one and only!" he replies

"Oh my god, Leo! I thought you were the Matron! Don't do that again, you hear me? What are you doing out at this time of night, anyway?" I ask, somewhat relieved

"Uh…well… what are _you _doing?"

"Oh, I've decided it's time to leave the nest, so to speak. Just don't tell anyone, Kay?"

Leo thinks for a moment " nah, don't worry I won't tell anyone"

We stand in silence for a while. Then Leo speaks

"Hey, do you remember that wilderness camp thing I was telling you about?

"Mm hmm" I say

"Yeah, the bus leaves tomorrow, and I looked it up earlier today, and it doesn't look like a nice place, the kids are never smiling and it looks like it was made by the military for gods sake! They've wanted to send me there for years, but you have to be fifteen and over to go so they couldn't send me last year. So I am fleeing the nest as well, and I was just coming up to tell you that you should flee in the next 6 months because I know that you're turning fifteen sometime then and-" Leo rambles

"Leo!" I interrupt "it's fine, I understand, but you'll be fine out there, right?"

Leo pauses, and it's clear we're both thinking the same thing: should we travel with one another? But I dismiss that thought quickly, we may be friends, but we both have different places we want to go, and I'm pretty sure Leo already has some friends he can stay with, and I wouldn't wan to intrude. Besides, I need to be alone. Just some time for myself. (And I know that sounds crazy, but believe me, you'll understand someday.)

"I've been out there 5 times, so I'll be okay," Leo say reassuringly " anyway, you're forgetting one important thing. I'm Leo Valdez, devilishly handsome, impossibly clever, charming and all round ladies man!" he says with bravado

I laugh, and give Leo a hug " Good Luck mate, and may the odds-"

"-Be ever in your favor" Leo says, quoting the Hunger Games

"Bye" I call loudly, and then realize we are still inside.

"Bye!" I call again, whispering this time

"Bye" Leo replies, holding open the back door for me

"Nah, I'm going through the front" I say

Leo shrugs, "suit yourself", and goes through the door. And he's gone.

I walk towards the front door, open it cautiously, and quickly step out, closing the door behind me. I stand on the front step, breathe a deep breath and take my lucky dice out of my duffle bag, rolling it in my hands. I step down the first few steps and walk swiftly down the street. After a while of walking, with only the streetlights for company, my stomach rumbles. I decide that I will have to get some food. I put my hand in my jean pocket and find nothing but air….and a hole. _Shoot_, I put my money in the pocket with a hole! I figure that maybe if I can find somewhere to rest I can work everything out in the morning when I am rested.

I continue walking down the street until I find a block of shabby looking apartments. I walk into the lobby of one of them, and decide that I will try the seventh level and see if any of them are open. And if they aren't I can at least try to pick the lock of some of them.

I guess I should explain why I chose the seventh level. Seven is my lucky number, and everything I do that is important, I always choose number seven, or the closest possible number if seven isn't available.

I hop into the elevator, and press the '7' button. I groan at the music playing. _Total _elevator music. I hear the ding that means that I've reached my floor. (Well, the floor I'm going to anyway) I step out of the elevator quickly; they give me the creeps. I try every door but none of them open…. I realize none of the doors are opening because I've been pulling the door towards me, when it is clearly stated that you push them. But, in my defense, I do have ADHD and Dyslexia, so that does make it hard for me to read, and concentrate. I still have my dice in my hand, so I put it in my jean pocket.

I push at a door, and to my surprise and uttermost delight, it opens! I look inside suspiciously, and seeing no one, I make my way towards the kitchen, intending to _borrow_ some food. Just before I go into the kitchen a boy comes out of a room, in only his boxers! Ew.

I must confess, I do scream.

The boy jumps and looks at me surprised. I, however, back slowly against a wall while he walks closer and closer towards me.

He does look familiar though, but I don't know where I've seen him before. Suddenly it hits me!

"Hey, you're that crazy guy who tried to kill-" before I can finish my sentence I feel something hit my head. Hard. And I fall down, drooping my duffle bag in the process.

My eyesight goes blurry and all I can make out is two shapes, a woman holding what looks to be a frying pan, and the crazy guy who tried to stab me. My last thought before everything goes black is _'Why the hell do frying pans have to be so hard?'_

_I open my eyes and find I am floating above a very large chamber. There seem to be 2 people muttering above a small child, a baby girl._

_The one called Zeus (and don't ask me how I know their names, I just do) says_

_" We have agreed this is the child?"_

_"Yes" the one called Athena says_

_"You must know that she will grow up not knowing about her heritage, she will be alone"_

_" We know, but we must do this if we want to live, there is no-one else who can defeat _him_" Athena replies_

_"I agree" Zeus says " have all of us transferred some of our power into her?"_

_"Yes Father, even the minor Gods and Goddesses have!"_

_"Good, then I am only left to do so?"_

_"Yes Father"_

_"Ok then. I, Zeus, Lord of the skies…" Zeus then proceeds to mutter something in a language I do not understand. He finally finishes talking._

_" It is done" they both whisper_

_There is a flash of light and the baby starts to cry, Athena picks her up and whispers something in her ear. The baby disappears. _

_I hear whispers in my ear saying_

_"Find her…."_

_"Find her…"_

_"Find the baby…."_

_Before I can ask where she is I feel myself waking up…._

**Hey guys… so yeah, I would be so happy if you reviewed! Also I don't mind constructive criticism! It took me about a week to write this… every time I wrote something I would delete it coz I wasn't happy with it. I pretty happy with this though. So if you are reading this, could you please review? It only takes 5 minutes, tops!**

**-Demigodhero1502**


End file.
